


DemonHunter!Kageyama the Younger

by shabootl



Series: The DemonHunter!Kageyama Chronicles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dirty Jokes, Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Suggestive language, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, occult october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is on his mission to hunt down the man responsible for his grandfather's murder. He follows a lead to a vampire den, where he runs into a suave Miya Atsumu.Prompt 9: Vampires
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: The DemonHunter!Kageyama Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	DemonHunter!Kageyama the Younger

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Tobio's debut into the DemonHunter!Kageyama Chronicles! I'm just trying this out for fun :)

Occult October

Prompt 9: Vampires

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairings: Atsumu x Tobio (one-sided)

* * *

“You should join the White Eagle,” Ushijima said as he followed Tobio through the dark caverns of the underground sewers.

“I’m not joining your stupid group,” Tobio growled. His black panther ears twitched in his irritation. His grip on his sword-hilt tightened as his claws threatened to grow from his fingertips.

“It would be beneficial for you to hunt with a team, you know,” Ushijima continued, unaffected by Tobio’s mood.

“Panthers don’t hunt in packs.” Tobio was about one second away from drawing out his sword and slicing Ushijima’s neck. White Eagle this, white eagle that; when was this guy gonna let it _go?_

“Don’t get confused,” Tobio said. “I’m only working with you this _one_ time because we just happened to come here at the same time.”

Ushijima didn’t say anything for a few moments as he let Tobio track the vampire scent. With the way they were twisting and turning, Ushijima would definitely need Tobio’s help navigating the way out. A human skull sat on the side of the particular tunnel they were in. Ushijima flinched, but Tobio made no reaction, too focused on the task ahead.

“We should proceed with more caution,” Ushijima said.

Tobio stopped abruptly and Ushijima nearly crashed into him. Tobio’s hard blue eyes shot daggers at Ushijima. “ _I_ call the shots.”

Ushijima frowned. “You are leading us straight into a vampire den with no solidified plan. We will be outnumbered and at a territorial disadvantage.”

“It’s not my fault if you can’t keep up,” Tobio snarled. “Humans shouldn’t be hunting demons anyway.” Tobio paused. “You die too easily.”

“Not with the White Eagle--”

“We’re close.” Tobio slowed his steps. He peered around the next corner, eyes narrowed.

“Well. I _thought_ I smelled _human_ ,” a saunterous voice echoed out, and the two hunters’ heads shot in the other direction. A tall, blonde vampire stepped out from the shadows. Despite their surroundings, the vampire was dressed to the nines and spotless--not a wrinkle in his cloth. His eyes traveled down to the swords and gun strapped to Ushijima’s back, as well as the dagger in one hand. The vampire sighed. “Hunters? ‘N here I thought I’d get some sweet teen-prankster blood. Y’know how much ‘Samu’s been braggin’ ‘bout gettin’ that viner 10 years ago? _Too much_.”

Tobio drew his sword in a breath and stepped closer. “Are you with the vampire coven Inarizaki?”

The vampire rolled his eyes. “Well, o’ course. I’m the leader. Miya Atsumu, pleasure ta make yer acquain’nce.” The way Atsumu’s eyes roved over Tobio made him shiver. “Mmm. Never had cat before.”

Tobio fell into a battle stance. “And you never will!” He lunged at Atsumu who easily dodged. Atsumu slapped away Ushijima’s blades, and glided around out of both their reach.

Atsumu sighed. “Don’t tell me yer low level scrubs. I ain’t got time for that, now.”

Tobio yowled. “If you’re Miya Atsumu, you know where Ogai Mori is. Tell me.”

Atsumu raised his eyebrows, amused. “Ogai? Haven’t seen that bastard in decades.”

“But you know where he is.” Tobio took another step.

“I mean,” Atsumu said, unperturbed by Tobio’s advances.. “I mighta heard somethin’ here or there.” He shrugged, a smirk stretching across his mouth. “But why would I tell ya that?”

Tobio narrowed his eyes as he tensed to pounce. “Because you’ll die!” The attack Atsumu again, who whipped out a small dagger to block Tobio’s sword.

Ushijima came in from the other side, but Atsumu quickly morphed into a bat and slipped out of their reach, reappearing on the other side of the tunnel.

“Now, I like a good double-team, but it’s all gotta be consensual, no? ‘N I don’t remember you askin’.” Atsumu's eyes glittered and he bared his fangs. He eyed Tobio. “You, however, might not need to ask.” He winked.

Tobio growled, though his cheeks glowed pink in the dim lighting. “This isn’t funny!” He charged at Atsumu again who swiftly parried the blow and slipped aside.

“Oh, I disagree,” Atsumu chuckled.

“He’s toying with you, Kageyama-san,” Ushijima said. He eased over to Tobio’s side. “We should form a plan of attack.”

“We’re trying to get information,” Tobio spat. “Not kill him. Stay out of this and don’t die.” Tobio pushed Ushijima down a side tube, then sheathed his sword and tossed it aside. He ran and pounced at Atsumu, shifting into a black panther as he did. Atsumu dodged, but Tobio’s claws managed a large tear in Atsumu’s clothing.

“A rough one, I see.” Atsumu grinned, eyes feral. “If that’s yer style, I can’t help but say yes.” Then he shifted into a wolf.

Tobio and Atsumu circled each other slowly, Tobio growling and Atsumu making a whining noise reminiscent of a purr. Then they stopped, and the sewer was completely silent but for the slow trickle of the nearby sewage flow. 

Tobio prepared his paws, then jumped, tackling Atsumu to the ground. Dirty sewer water splashed as the two rolled around and wrestled. It was a close fight, both sides getting a few scratches in but no major wounds.

In their wrestling, Atsumu tossed Tobio aside. Tobio quickly recovered in time to evade sharp canines to the neck. Tobio went back into an offensive crouch, but Atsumu shifted back into his human form.

Atsumu sighed, examining the state of his clothing. It was in tatters. Some strips of material were entirely missing, revealing bleeding gashes in pale skin. “That was my favorite outfit! The guy wearing it tasted sweet too.”

While Atsumu was fussing about his clothes, Tobio crept up slowly, he was just half a meter away when Atsumu lurched at him. Tobio jerked back, but was a hair late, and Atsumu sunk his teeth into Tobio’s neck.

Tobio yowled and flailed in Atsumu’s clutches, panic making him revert back to his human form. He was in pain, such unbearable pain. And then--pleasure erupted from his neck, and Atsumu licking and sucking on his skin was heavenly. “Eurgh.” Tobio moaned, the last efforts of escaping falling in faint movements as he was paralyzed in euphoria.

Atsumu spent several minutes with Tobio wrapped in his arms, sucking his blood, right in the middle of a dirty sewage tunnel. Tobio blinked. Everything was starting to get hazy and he felt lightheaded. But it just felt. So. Right. But then, Atsumu pulled back. He caressed Tobio’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“I was right. You taste so sweet, koneko-chan.”

Tobio barely stirred.

Atsumu cocked his head, admiring Tobio’s features. “I like ya. I think I’ll keep you around.” He looked up and glanced around for Ushijima, but he could neither hear nor smell any human. Atsumu sighed. “Might as well. Why ruin my appetite when I have all I need right here.” Then he vanished off into the tunnels with Tobio in his arms.

.

Thirty minutes later, a dirty, smelly Ushijima crawled out of a sewer tube. “Kageyama-san?” He called. But there was no answer. Ushijima peered around in the darkness. His flashlight was barely doing anything at this point. But there was a glint of silver and Ushijima dashed over to what he guessed was the area where he and Tobio had run into Atsumu. On the side of the passage, partially obscured by some slimy balls of wig hair, lay Tobio’s sword. He picked it up, a dark look on his face.

“Kageyama Tobio. Possibly dead or kidnapped.” Ushijima walked back into the tunnels to navigate his way to the White Eagle base.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did not anticipate that it was going to end there, so this is probably going to end up having a part two.  
> If you read this, thanks ;)
> 
> (Fun fact: The original Dracula could shift into a wolf)


End file.
